


Hey Mr Sandman, bring me a Dream

by magicsophicorn



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has some really weird trippy dream sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr Sandman, bring me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There are several intertextual references in this, as dreams are very intertextual I think. So I suggest clicking the following links before reading, it won’t take a minute and will mean the fic makes a lot more sense…
> 
>  
> 
> [The Cheese Man from Buffy the Vampire Slayer](http://www.youtube.com/watch#v=dnV5Yup9JoE&feature=related)  
> [The Sandman by Neil Gaiman](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_%28comics%29)  
> [Vines, Not Tentacles by lsellersfic](http://community.livejournal.com/primeval_denial/402912.html)

Claudia had always had vivid dreams, the kind where you couldn't really be sure if it was a dream or reality. It said a lot about her life now that things that most people would automatically assume were a dream fell in to the distinct possibility of reality for her.

She did have one way of knowing for sure if she was dreaming or not though, a recurring character that always popped up in her dreams. He was a short, unassuming little bald man. He wore a suit and glasses. And two cheese slices on his head.

“I wear the cheese, it does not wear me.”

 _Here we go again_ , she thought as she felt herself falling. Falling through an endless black tunnel, with stars and clocks and anomalies whizzing past her.

She lands on a sofa, she thinks. But she can’t see it. It’s pitch black. Not the kind of black that’s outside though, the kind the black that she fears, the one that means she’s blind.

She knows where she is then, she knows what’s coming, she’s lived it once before.

She hears the screeching, the beating of wings. She feels the air rush around as hundreds of the flying rats pour into the room from the chimney.

They claw and scratch at her, they cover her completely. She feels them rip her clothes to shreds, leaving her exposed. They never touch her though.

Helen grabs her from behind again, her hands slide over Claudia’s now exposed breasts before she grabs Claudia’s hand and drags her out of the room to safety. She thinks she’s never been so glad to see anyone in her life, but then she remembers that she can’t see Helen.

They run down corridors with the creatures never far behind. They head towards the kitchen, Helen flings open the door and runs in, Claudia follows and slams the door shut behind her.

When she turns around she can see again.

She looks around the jungle she finds herself in, there are vines everywhere, hundreds and hundreds of vines. She feels a shiver run down her spine and realises she’s still naked from where the flying things ripped off her clothes. She turns back to the door, but there is no door. Not that she really expected there to be.

She can see Helen some way ahead, along a sort of path between the trees. She starts to walk towards her but she only takes a few steps before a vine has curled itself round her ankle, tripping her up. More vines snake around her ankles, up her legs, others gripping her wrists and snaking up her arms. She’s lifted off the ground by the vines and she thinks she should feel scared, but she’s not.

She looks up and Helen’s right there in front of her, sitting on a throne made of vines, a predatory smile on her face.

More vines reach out to her, stroking her body. They’re gentle but rough, and Claudia realises she’s enjoying the sensation.

 _This is the weirdest sex dream in the world,_ she thinks as a vine slips inside her cunt writhing in a way no man could ever achieve, its leaves rubbing against her clit building the pressure up and up and up.

She looks up at Helen on her throne to find she’s got her own hand between her legs, moving furiously as she watches the vines fuck Claudia.

Idly Claudia wishes that the vines would let her go so that she could join Helen. As soon as she thinks it she feels the vines contract and whip out of and away from her, dropping her to the vine covered ground below.

As she hits the ground she rips through the vines and feels herself falling through the dark tunnel once again.

She lands with a thump on a cold hard floor, and she’s very glad that this is a dream because that would have killed her otherwise.

She stands and brushes the dust of her still naked body. She’s surprised to see she’s now wearing deep red nail polish.

She looks around at her surroundings, she’s in a dark little room, there’s a bed in one corner but that’s the only furniture. Without really knowing why she walks over to a bucket of water just under the little window with bars across it.

She gazes at her reflection, wondering why she’s dreamed herself with darker hair, and heavier make up.

She turns as she hears the door creaking open. Helen’s stood there, the same predatory smile on her face. She reaches up and plucks a fresh green leaf out of her hair as she steps into the room and closes the door behind her, locking it with a resounding click.

“Hello Jenny. I thought I’d come and see you, since Leek is currently busy with Professor Cutter.”

Helen walks towards her, and she can’t move, she’s rooted to the spot, it’s like her body is paralysed with fear but her mind is calm. In her head she wants Helen. She wants her to touch her, to finish what the vines started, but her body won’t move.

It doesn't have to though. Helen pushes her down onto the little bed, straddling her hips.

“I’m going to enjoy this, Jenny,” Helen growls into her ear, and she briefly wonders why she keeps calling her Jenny, but the thought is soon forgotten as Helen dips her head and wraps her mouth round Claudia’s nipple.

She gains control of her body then, her back arching, pushing herself against Helen. Helen’s hand moves between her legs and Claudia imagines it’s a vine caressing her.

They move together, limbs entwined. Moaning, gasping, thrusting. Tongues and hands. Exploring, tasting, owning.

Claudia is close. So close. Helen pushes and she falls apart. She feels herself explode into a million tiny glittering shards of light. Pulsing and quivering. Rotating and flying. Pulling and pushing. Bending time.

Her pieces come back together and she opens her eyes. Helen is by the door, smirking at Nick Cutter, who is stood in the doorway his eyes wide and mouth open.

She wants to say something, anything. But she can’t. The words won’t come.

The bed gives way beneath her and she’s falling. Falling through lights and sparks, past shining dragons and the sands of time itself.

She lands in her own bed, but she’s not alone. There’s a man, tall and pale. Black hair, black eyes, black as the night and full of its stars.

His voice echoes inside her head, inside life itself. His mouth does not move but she hears the words anyway.

_You will rejoin me soon, Claudia Brown. You are of me. And soon you will return to me. The dream realm awaits your return._

Then she wakes.


End file.
